It's Not Goodbye
by satin1t
Summary: After Insurgent Tris and Tobias are sent into the new world (which is exactly the same as present day North America) separately. Will they find each other again? Read to find out! Update at least twice a week!
1. Chapter 1

_Three Months Ago..._

They walk silently. If things had been different, they could still be celebrating that initiation was over. But that's far from what happened. After the video of Edith Prior came out, everyone went berserk trying to find out what was behind the gate. When news spread that it was Tris's mother in the video they came to a vote and decided that Tris needed to shun from the group because they thought she knew all along. Tobias couldn't bear the thought of life without her, so he told everyone he was leaving with her.

"You _can't _possibly be serious Tobias?" Evelyn hissed. "She is merely a child, you have your whole life ahead of you now that the world is ours."

"You lost the right to tell me what to do a long time ago, Evelyn." Tobias spat at his mother. "I love her," that was the first time he had ever said it to anyone besides Tris. He immediately reddened. "And my life is with her now." Tobias grabbed Tris's hand and started for the gate. They had almost reached it before anyone fell out of there trance for realizing, one, Tobias was in love with Tris, and two, His real name was Tobias and he was the boy that was written about in the papers. Tris could hear their angry footsteps falling quickly behind them. She could sense that Tobias heard them too because he quickened his pace. The gate was just ten feet away when Tobias stopped dead in his tracks. _No, not this. Of all things this just isn't fair! _Tris screamed inside of her head. Marcus was standing between them and the gate, holding a belt in his hand.

"Now Tobias, this is for your own good" Marcus said as he slowly walked towards them. Stealing a glance at Tobias, Tris could see his Adams Apple bob as he swallowed his fear. He straightened up and he looked not 18, but 30.

"You-" but he didn't finish because the hand he held loosened its grip and he saw a flash of blond hair as it fell to the ground. He could barely get a look at the attacker as he placed his fist to their face. Kneeling down to Tris he saw a puncture wound in her neck where she was obviously injected with something. He leaned down even further and fit his lips to hers. Her face was the last thing he saw before he felt the familiar pinch in his neck and his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

"Travis,**_come _**on. We're going to be late for the party!" Tyler, my roommate hollers at me. He walks into my little cupboard of a room and throws a pair of swim trunks at me. They are blue with white accents on the sides.

"What are these for?" I ask him. I have plenty of swim trunks because in California we go swimming almost every day.

"The blue will bring out your blond hair. Trust me, the chicks dig it." Although I have gotten better, I still cringe whenever someone talks about girls. _We are going to find each other. _ I reassure myself. Even though it's been only three months, it feels like a lifetime. I find myself thinking throughout the day what she changed her name to? Did she color her hair as well? Where was she 'relocated' to? Even though I am hopeful, I still feel the doubt that we will ever see each other again.

"Dude can you please hurry up I don't want to be late!" Tyler grumbles. I run into the bathroom and slipped on the swim trunks. We hop into his Land Rover and speed over to where the party is. "You nervous?" Tyler nudges me with his elbow.

"Nervous? Yeah whatever!" I say as I punch him in the arm and get out of the car. But on the inside, I am freaking out! I haven't been around girls all that much, and being half naked doesn't make it any easier.

We walk up to the house and around to the back where the pool is. There are people everywhere and my claustrophobia is starting to kick in. Tyler mumbles something to me but I don't listen. I am still absorbing it all in when a girl comes up to me and tries to make small talk with me.

"Hey Travis, right?" She says to me. I look down at her and am automatically disappointed. _Who did you think you were going to see? Tris? _ I think to myself.

"Hi." I say. Not really all that interested in conversation, I look around for Tyler trying to see where he wondered off to.

"I'm Brit-" But I don't let her finish because I had spot Tyler and start my way towards him. On my way I pass a girl with short black hair and a scar on her collarbone from where tattoos used to be. I turn around for a double take and I notice that she has done the same. I am about to open my mouth but some guys start to wrestling each other and I am knocked into the pool.

Tris POV

_Tobias? No, no that can't be. _But it looks so much like him, except for the hair. I turn around to look at him again and he has done the same. He turns away and I know he probably thinks I am a freak. I walk over to my best friend Brittany and she asks me if I knew that guy.

"I-I don't know." I stutter. She gives me an odd looks and then just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, you _don't_ want to know him. His name is Travis and he is a totally jerk! I was in the middle of talking to him and he just walked off. I mean _hello_?" Brittany says.

"Yeah, that's pretty douche-y." I mumble. My eyes are now alert scanning the crowd trying to spot him again. Brittany notices that I have others things on my mind and rolls her eyes at me again and walks away. I finally spot him and I see him getting shoved into the pool by three guys. A few people give me weird looks as I gasp and jump into the pool after him. Reaching out my hand, I find his arm underwater and pull him up with all my strength. I swim him to the shallow end and sit on the stairs with him catching my breath.

"Thanks" he struggles out.

"No problem" I say. He seems to shrug and I feel like maybe he doesn't want to talk to me so I stand up and start to walk away when I hear his voice.

"Can I, uh talk to you for a sec?" His eyes are pleading and it seems urgent. I try to keep my cool but I feel like I know what he is going to tell me because I've seen the scars on his back from where tattoos used to be. We walk over to the corner of the yard where no one is.

"What's your name?" He asks me. I hesitate before answering with "Teresa, but everyone calls me Terry."

"My names Travis." He looks nervous and uncomfortable. I know Tobias and he is brave but he is also shy. So I know that it won't be easy for him to tell me that its him. Not wanting to miss the chance that I have I stand on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck.

"No its not. Its Tobias." I say. He pulls back and gives me a questioning look. _Crap, I was wrong! Its not him! _ Tears fill my eyes and I turn away.

"Tris..?" My heart nearly leaps out of my throat. I haven't heard my name in three months and it feels so good to hear it again. He grabs my hands and turns me around. They shake as he holds them in his. "I have been looking for you, I wasn't sure I would ever see you again." Tears run down his cheeks and I can feel mine fall on my cheeks as well. He pulls me in to a hug and kisses my forehead. We're together again. Four and Six.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias POV**

I sat on the couch as Tris walked in with a bowl of popcorn. Tyler was out on some errands, so we decided to watch a movie. We started the movie and were about halfway through when Tyler came back with the mail in his hands. He started to sort through them, so I just returned my attention to the movie. All of a sudden, he stopped. I looked up at him only to find a puzzled face.

"Do you know a, Tobias Eaton?" he asked me. Having a mini heart attack, I turned to Tris and she looked like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah, he is a cousin of mine , I'll take that" I reach out for the letter but Tyler yanks his hand back and takes a step back.

"You told me you don't have any family members.."

"I-I don't. I mean he is a family friend that we just call our cousin." I stammer out.

"Uhm, okay. Well here then." He tosses the letter at me and eyes me with suspicion. I never took Tyler for the suspicious type, but that look in his eyes warned me that I am going to have to be very careful around him.

**Tris POV**

Once Tyler leaves the room I pull on Tobias's arm anxious to know what the letter says. If it was addressed to 'Tobias' it had to be someone from Chicago. He nods his head towards the balcony and I follow him out. Shutting the sliding door to make sure no one could hear us, I wait for Tobias to open the letter.

"I can't." he says.

"What do you mean? Its probably from Christina or Uriah!" I say irritated at him for being so stubborn.

"Well if it is, they probably want us to come back. I mean, I wanna go back and see them, but..Here, no one looks at me as if I am a kicked puppy. They don't know about my past. Life has given me a new start." As he says this, he avoids eye contact with me.

I pull his face down to look me in the eyes. "Tobias, they are our _friends!_ You're being so selfish! You didn't even ask me how I felt about this. What if I want to go back? Huh?!"

He hesitates and then hands me the letter, opens the sliding door, and walks inside. I rip open the letter and pull out its contents.

_ Tobias,_

_ You may think that you have hidden yourself so cleverly, but If I can find you, then you did a terrible job! Tris did pretty good, though. Christina and I have been looking everywhere for her! Have you met up with her yet? Well anyways, the factions are completely destroyed. Everyone moved to the next town over. Who would've thought it was only ten miles away this whole time?! Its called Bedfork. Its a pretty small town and it works for us. Marcus and Evelyn like run the town, so I bet you can imagine how 'wonderful' it is. Well anyways, I'll get to the point of why I am writing you this letter. Apparently there were people who helped 'maintain' our factions from the outside. They aren't particularly thrilled we find our way out and, well Zeke is pretty much missing. We think that maybe they took him, but no one knows for sure. He was writing you a letter when he was mysteriously kidnapped. Christina and I have included money for a plane ticket and we hope to see you soon. _

_ -Uriah_

__I pull the wad of money out of the envelope and walk back into the apartment. Tobias is still pouting but I toss the letter and the wad of cash at his chest.

"Zekes missing." I say

"What?" I hear the panic in his voice. His eyes skim the paper and he stands up and runs to get a suitcase. He quickly throws all of belongings inside of it and zips it up. "Lets go" he says.

* * *

**IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY CRAPPY, I HAVE BEEN LITERALLY SWAMPED WITH HOMEWORK BUT I PROMISED I WOULD PUT ONE UP EITHER YESTERDAY OR TODAY, SO TODAYS THE DAY! FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! OH AND THANKS TO 'THE AVIAN-OLYMPIAN' FOR THE IDEA ABOUT CHRISTINA AND URIAH! LOVE YOU GUYS(; -L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I seriously can't believe I have been so selfish and haven't updated yet! I guess though, todays the day, so..Leggo. P.S. This chapter, Tris will have a 'flashback' to when she was without Tobias in Cali.**

**Tris POV**

I could hear the plane engine turn on and my body jostle as we started to move. Blinking away tiredness, I look at Tobias. He sits with his jaw clenched and brows furrowed. He is thinking about something, something important. I nudge him with my elbow hoping to knock him out of his trance.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask. I try to look concerned, but my face has been permanently set in a frown due to the last three months. Tobias nods his head yes but I know he is not okay. Before I can ask again, he turns his head away from me and looks out the window watching us take off. Sensing that he is not in the 'conversation' mood, I tuck my legs up to my chest and lean back into the seat. The constant hum of the plane pulls me into the sweet warmth of sleep and I am out.

'_Hey! I am Brittany, your new roommate! Welcome to the Chi Omega!' A girl with red hair says as she pulls me into a hug. I awkwardly wrap my arms around her and try to give her a hug back, but it's a fail. Brittany takes my bags and leads me into the sorority house. It was pink, pink, and pink! There was a pink chandelier, a pink couch, and even a pink microwave! She walks down a hallway and opens a door at the end._

'_This is our room. I hope you don't mind that its blue, I can't really stand the color pink..' _

'_Oh, we will get along perfectly then!' She laughs and I knew I had made a good impression. _

'_Yeah, you better be a good roommate. My last one would always have a guy over! But, I am guessing that won't be a problem with you. Haha.'_

'_Ha-ha. Your hilarious.' I say flatly. I try to keep a straight face. But I knew she was probably right. Tobias was the only boy who had ever liked me, and that probably won't change here in good ol' California._

"Tris, Tris honey, wake up" Tobias whispers. I rub my eyes and sit up. "I need to go to the bathroom, can you let me out?" he asked.

"Seriously," I say groggily, "You're gonna wake me up for that? Ugh.." I reluctantly stand up and let him out. He walks down the isle and disappears inside one of the restrooms. Slumping down in the seat I twiddle my thumbs and wait for Tobias to come back. When he does I stand up and let him back in the seat. Once again, I pull my knees up to my chest and shut my eyes. Right before I am gone, I feel Tobias grab my hand and move his thumb in a circle on the back of it. He must think that I am asleep when he says it, but I still hear him. 'I love you. '

'_Hey are you all unpacked?' Brittany asks as she walks into our room. I nod my head yes and turn around and plop my butt down on my bed. 'So, there is a frat party tonight, and like..I don't know. I usually go with my friend Kaitlin, but she's gone. So..urhm, do you want to go with me?' She says awkwardly while looking at the ground. _

'_Yeah, I'll go. As long as you make me look presentable!' as I say this her eyes brighten up. Brittany reminds me of Christina, someone I can trust. She motions for me to sit down in front of her mirror and I do. Brittany goes to work first on my hair. _

'_So, you don't have much hair, but I think I know what I am going to do!' she says. She turns me around so I can't look in the mirror and gets to work. After about ten minutes, she starts on the makeup. _

'_Done!' Brittany squeals with joy. _

'_I better not look like a clown.' She rolls her eyes and turns me towards the mirror. I hear laughter behind me and I know why, my jaw dropped. If I thought Christina was good at makeup, well then Brittany was excellent! Brittany gave my hair that beachy look by giving me soft curls that framed my face. For the makeup, I had a little bit of eyeliner on that made my eyes pop, rosy cheeks and shimmery lips. I didn't dare call myself pretty, but I was definitely something. I jump up and give Brittany another awkward hug and run to my closet. With her help, I put on a pair of shorts and a flowy tank top. She said she was going for the 'Beach Goddess' look. After I was done, it only took minutes for Brittany to get ready and then we were off. _

_We pulled up at the party and hopped out of her car. There is a sign that says 'Party in the back!' So we go to the backyard. The music is blaring and people are dancing. Throughout the party, Brittany introduces me to a couple of people, but the only one who made an impression on me was a boy named Luke. I knew I wasn't looking for a relationship, but I had been lonely, and it would be nice to at least flirt a little. Luke asks me if I want a drink and he runs to get me one. _

"_Here" He says as he hands me the drink. I greedily take it excited to try my first taste of alcohol. I down the drink and once I was done, I looked up at a laughing Luke._

"_What?" I ask._

"_I just didn't take you as a drinker, but I guess..cheers!' He winks at me and chugs his drink as well. I giggle as I feel the effects of alcohol take over my body. Then Luke pulls me to where everybody is dancing and we join in._

_After about an hour of dancing and drinking I stumble away from the party to catch my breath. I stand there for a while before I feel grab me from behind in a bear hug._

"_Hello looove" Says Luke. I can smell the alcohol on his breath, or maybe it's the alcohol on my own breath. _

"_Well helloo there!" I slur out as I turn around and face him. This is the first time I really get a good look at his face. He has light blond hair, high cheekbones, and gray eyes. He looks airbrushed, too perfect to be true. I am not sure if it was the alcohol or me acting, but I suddenly lean forward and fit my lips to his. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes to make sure I was okay with this. I nod and he kisses me hungrily back. My hands get tangled up in his hair and he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his hips. He carries me over to the side of the house and pushes me up against it. Our kisses go from passionate to desperate and we are pulling at each others clothes. But then, Tobias face flashes into my mind and I pull away. _

'_I can't do this' I say out of breath. I push him off me and walk away looking for Brittany. But he grabs my arm turns me around. _

'_You got me excited, now your going to help me out.' He is drunk. Really drunk. I need to get away from him. Adrenaline rushes into me and I feel panic. I try to pull away but he pulls me back and drags me behind some bushes and tugs at my clothes. _

'_HELP! HELP!' I try to scream but it comes out as a muffle because his hand is over my mouth. I kick and push and try to think back from what I learned from Tobias. I bit his hand until I taste blood and he pulls back in anger and hits me in my ear. My world goes black and all I can feel is his hands on my body.._

I sit up panting from my nightmare. I hadn't thought about Luke for months. I tried to put that memory out of my mind. From what I heard from the doctors, I was out the whole time he raped me and Brittany eventually found me knocked out, naked, behind a bush. I shudder at the memory. Tobias stirs and sits up. He must have been asleep to. By the way I look, eyes alert and face flushed, he must have known I had a nightmare. He lifts up the arm rest separating our seats and pulls me into his chest. I feel like the sixteen year old girl again that Tobias saved. Saved me from Peter, saved me from Jeanine, and saved me from my own brother. I shrink into him and he kisses my forehead. I feel safe, safe with him and only him.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS! HOW WAS IT? KINDA DARK...I KNOW BUT I WANTED TRIS TO HAVE SECRETS KEPT FROM TOBIAS..OH AND LUKE, OH LUKE. ALL I AM GONNA SAY IS REMEMBER HIM, HE WILL BE BACK SOON (; **

**P.S. RAPE IS NO EASY SUBJECT TO TALK ABOUT, SO THATS WHY I HAD TRIS KNOCKED OUT DURING IT. BUT HOW WILL SHE BREAK THE NEWS TO TOBIAS? HMM? LOVE YOU GUYS(: -L**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone..so i really suck. I have been gone for months and I don't really have a reason to why. But I wanna thank you to all the people constantly reviewing telling me to continue. I was getting so sick of the emails from FF, that I decided it is about time I update this story...So if I ever am missing for a while just spam the crap out of me and that should bring me back(: Love you guuuuys -L**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

_"We are now descending into Springfield, Illinois. I want to personally thank you for flying United today." _I groggily sit up a rub my eyes. I look to my right and see Tris curled up in a ball. She looks so peaceful, I hate to wake her. But we have to get a taxi to reach Bedfork, so I gently nudge her with my elbow.

"Time to wake up" I say. She sits up and yawns. From the look on her face, it seems like she has no idea where she is. I set my hand on her knee and she looks up with fear on her face but once she realizes who I am, she relaxes and stands up to grab her bag from the upper compartment. _She must not have been sleeping as peacefully as I thought..probably another nightmare. I wonder what they are about, but knowing Tris, she will never let me know. _We hustle off the plane and get our suitcases. I reach for Tris's hand and we walk out of the airport doors and hail a cab.

**Tris POV**

We arrive in Bedfork after about an hour of grueling traffic. Uriah was right, this place does look 'wonderful'. It is practically a ghost town with people dragging their feet with heads down as they walk. The whole place is covered in dust and cobwebs..but of course the one actual presentable building belongs to the Mayor and his family. AKA Marcus and Evelyn.

We get out of the cab and pay the driver who immediately speeds away as if he was scared of the place. Tobias and I start our walk into the center of town. It takes about two minutes since the town is so small and we set down our stuff and wait for Christina or Uriah to meet up with us.

"Do you know for sure that they are going to be here?" I ask Tobias as I look up at him through my eyelashes.

"I don't know..I guess we just wait and see-" He tries to say but is cut short.

"HEY! It is sooo good to see you, Tobias!" Christina says as she pulls him into a hug. "Things haven't been the same since you left. Have you found Tris..or is she still missing?" Tobias stifles a laugh as I step out from behind him with a shy smile. Christina struggles to find words as she pulls me into a huge bear hug and plants a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek.

"Uriah! Come see who I found!" She shouts. A familiar faces turns around and smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen on him. He sprints over to us hugs Tobias first and then me. I notice Tobias's face when Uriah wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his face into the space between my neck and shoulder. Jealousy. Anger. Rage. _Yep, protective-boyfriend Tobias is back. _I think to myself and throw a stern look his way.

"Tris. Tobias. How are you guys?! How did you find each other?! Is this real?! Or am I dreaming?!" Uriah shouts out with excitement and confusion.

"Woahhh, back it up a bit. We will tell you the whole love story of how we reunited later. But now I want to know what is the deal with Zeke?" Tobias asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You will just have to wait and see. Follow us." Christina speaks over her shoulder as she leads us into a dark alley way.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY YOU GUYS! I AM SO EXCITED BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIFTH DAY OFF OF SCHOOL BECAUSE WE ARE HAVING THIS LIKE FREAK BLIZZARD RIGHT NOW! LOVE YOU ALL(; -L**

* * *

**TRIS POV**

"Where do you think we are going?" I whisper to Tobias as Christina leads us down a dark alley way. He keeps his face forward as he replies "I have no idea." But he grabs my hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze. We continue walking down the alley that seems to go on forever. I look up at the walls and notice a bunch of graffiti art of the same image. A group of five figures in black cloaks with no faces. Tobias follows my gaze and so does Christina. Uriah is the only one that doesn't look, "Those are the Containers. They are the dicks that took my brother." he says looking down while kicking a rock.

"Containers?" Tobias asks. "Are they the group that wants to wrangle us all up and put us back in Chicago?"

"Mhm. They are also the descendants of the people that came up with the idea of the separate factions." Christina says.

"But I always thought that the people who set up the factions-" I begin but am cut off by a deep voice that can belong to only one person.

"Actually lived in them? No..we were their guinea pigs to see if they wanted to live in a community like it. But I guess they didn't collect all of their data yet, so they want us back." He says throwing a sarcastic smirk my way.

I turn around bewildered at Christina and Uriah. "You didn't say _he_ was going to be here!" He bumps against my shoulder as he makes his way over to the graffiti art.

"You know why they have no faces? Its because either the people who encounter them are kidnapped...or they are brutally murdered as a sign to others." The boy says as he stares up with starry eyes at the Containers.

"We would've told you that Peter was here, but be honest, would it have mattered? Uriah asks us.

"No.." Tobias says while staring at Peter. It seems almost as if Tobias is throwing daggers at Peter with his eyes.

"Exactly because _Zeke is missing!_ That is why you are here." Uriah says almost urgently. "Now come on, lets get you inside." He leads us a few more feet before forcing a rusty door open. We cautiously step into the room not knowing what to expect. It is dim with mats sitting on the ground and a small kitchen in the corner with a door, probably leading to a bathroom, off to the side. Christina motions for us to sit on the mats and we do.

"So, uhm..what happened?" I say trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Peter, Uriah, and Christina exchange looks to see who wanted to tell the story. And it seems as if Christina was chosen.

"After we all saw the video of Edith and you two were..attacked and de-deported.. well the factions just returned to normal. Or at least thats what it looked like." As she said this last sentence, she looked at Uriah and Peter and they just nodded. "About a week later, Marcus and Evelyn," I grabbed Tobias's hand as Christina said his parents name and looked up at him only to find him staring at the ground. Typical. "held a meeting and everyone attended and they told us the plan on how we were all going to leave. So like a few days later, we left. Easy as that. The Dauntless just opened the gates and we met up with the Amity and all just left. It was a long walk until the next town, which just so happened to be Bedfork and Marcus and Evelyn were named mayor."

"But how did you guys learn about the uhm, uhm the Containers?" I spit out eagerly.

Christina threw a look at Uriah and he seemed to get the memo. Uriah stood up and walked over to a map on the wall. It was a map of Illinois and Chicago and Bedfork were circled in red.

"Well, so you see everyone was adjusting to living together and not seperated and everything seemed to be going great. And then the first kidnapping happened." Christina finished and Peter picked up where she left off.

"Even though Bedfork is so small, we developed a mail system. There was a mail man and everything. His name was Larry and every Wednesday he would make his rounds to every house. One Wednesday, he didn't show up. No one thought anything of it until he missed the next Wednesday and the next and the next. Marcus and Evelyn started an investigation and went into Larry's house. It was ransacked and a mess. All that was left was a note." Uriah lifted a piece of paper that had been pinned onto the map and carried it over as Peter finished.

"This was the letter, we swiped it from the Marcus's office to show you guys." Uriah said handing the piece of paper over to Tobias. I stood up and looked over his shoulder.

_We want all of you back in your factions. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless,_

_ And Erudite. All of you. We worked hard to get you all there, and we are not going _

_ to let you leave just like that. If you do not obey, more will disappear._

There was no names signed at the bottom but five bloody thumb prints. Shaking almost, I returned back to my mat.

"No one believed it. They all thought it was just a prank some teenagers were pulling. But the dilemma was that Larry was still missing." Christina said.

"After about a week, everyone forgot about it and just returned back to their daily lives. Then the lady that worked at the food market went missing. And then the man with the four daughters, and one by one people just started disappearing The kidnappings usually happened at night, so Zeke and I made a pack that we would stay inside after sundown. But one night he wanted to go out to the bar with his friends. There hadn't been any kidnappings for a while so I-I let him go... But he didn't come back the next day. I asked his friends where he was but they said they didn't have a clue." Uriah said while looking at his hands. He looked up with tears filling in his eyes, "Please just help us find him. He is the only family I have left."

I get up and walk over to Uriah and give him the biggest hug my little body could muster and whispered in his ear, "We will find him. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**SO I KNOW THAT IN INSURGENT, THE STUFF BETWEEN PETER, TRIS, AND TOBIAS WAS KINDA SMOOTHED OVER TOWARDS THE END, BUT I STILL WANT A LITTLE BIT OF TENSION JUST FOR THIS STORYS SAKE. ALSO I'M NOT TOTALLY SURE IF URIAH HAD A MOM OR DAD, BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE IN THIS STORY HE DOESNT! **

**SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE WELCOME(;**


	7. Chapter 7

**I PROMISED A NEW CHAPTER WOULD BE UP SOON..AND I KEEP MY WORD. (most of the time)Hope you guys enjoy! -L**

* * *

TRIS POV

About an hour after our little 'meeting', I was finally able to sleep. I curled up into a little ball on my mat and let the dreams come...

_His hands, on me. The smell of alcohol lingering in his breath as he leaves sloppy kisses all over my face. I try and scream but nothing comes. 'Help! Someone...anyone...p-please" I squeak through Luke's meaty hands over my mouth. _

_"Ah come on. Live a little." Luke slurs out. He slips his hand under my shirt and brings it over my head and throughs it to the ground. "Calm down and it won't hurt as much..."_

* * *

"Tris?! Wake up!" I hear Tobias's voice as he shakes me awake. Whenever I try to sleep, all I see is Luke's face. Over and over I relive that night.

"Whats wrong with you, Stiff?" Peter groggily says as he sits up from his mat.

"..Tris?" Tobias face is full of worry, but I can't tell him. Never. It would kill him inside, so instead I just shrug it off. "Just a bad dream about the, uhm, the uhm..Containers. Yeah them." I say shakily. My eyes drift over to the clock on the wall and it says that it is already 8am.

At that moment, Christina and Uriah come in through the door we entered last night with bags in their hands smelling of pastries.

"Just be glad that Baker Joe wasn't taken yet." Christina says as she sets the bags down on the table. We all race forward to get our share of food and practically inhale it. Once we're done we lay on the ground with our fully bellies pointing to the ceiling.

Uriah walks over with the same map from last night, "Okay, time to get to work." Tobias and I crowd around the table with Christina, Peter and Uriah and listen in to the plan...

* * *

CHRISTINA POV

"..So basically we need someone to sacrifice to them. Any takers?" I throw out.

"Well when you put it that way." Peter sarcastically adds. I'm not even sure why Peter has to be here, but Uriah insisted. Usually I am the one to reprimand him for being a total douche, but I just shoot him a glare.

I glance curiously around the room into everyones faces to see who wants to volunteer. "Seriously, who wants to?" I say again.

"I will." Tris says confidently as she steps forward. Tobias face is unreadable, as usual, but one thing for sure he doesn't like this idea. But I on the other hand love it.

"Yay! Oh I guess thats not something to cheer about" I quickly add as Uriah sends me an alarmed look.

Tris starts waving her hand around trying to get everyones attention (shes so short its adorable) and all of our eyes move down to her.

"Guys, I need to do this. All of this is my fault in a way. And who would suspect a teeny tiny innocent girl like me to be up to no good?" She says with big puppy dog eyes too look all innocent.

"No. I won't let you." Tobias stubbornly says.

"Well, sorry then." Tris mumbles as she steps forward to look at the map. "Alright, lets get the show on the road.."

* * *

TRIS POV

I stand in the bathroom looking in the mirror. I look like an innocent girl, perfect. My hair is down and I have a t-shirt on, jeans and converse. Normal teenage clothing I'm told. I lean down and roll my left pant leg up and turn on the tracker that Uriah put on for me. This way, when the Containers take me, the 'gang' knows where I am and hopefully where the other missing persons are.

Theres a knock on the door and I open the door as Tobias walks in.

"I don't want you to do this. I can't lose you again." He says looking down at the dirty tile floor. Closing the distance between us, I reach my hands up and hold his face and make him look at me.

"You won't. I promise." His eyes meet mine and I pull him down into a kiss and a few seconds later pull out of it. I smile up at him but as I make my way to the door to leave he grabs my arm and spins me around into another kiss...and then another...and another. He lifts me up and sets me onto the bathroom counter and his hands graze my back as my fingers get tangled in his hair. I move them around and grab strands and rub them between my fingers. But something isn't right. Tobias's hair isn't curly, he has straight brown hair. I open my eyes out of confusion and see that my hands are entangled in blondish brown hair curly hair. I pull out of the kiss and see Luke. Lukes nose, Lukes eyes, Lukes hands on my face, Lukes mouth on mine. Its all Luke.

"NOO!" I scream out and tears are pooling in my hands as I cover my eyes. _I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. This isn't real. _I feel the hands on my face trying to get me too look up and then I am pulled into a hug.

"Tris? What is going on? You haven't been yourself since we reunited.." Tobias voice fills my ears and I look up and sure enough, there is tobias. With his crooked smile, hooked nose and dark hair. Tobias. Not Luke.

"I-I'm fine" I say as I push past him and wipe the tears from my face. I open the door and find Christina.

"Hey, whats wrong?" She asks. I just shake my head though not wanting to explain.

"I'm ready. Are we doing this or not?" I snap at her. She looks like she is hurt, but tries to hide it.

"Stiff, come out here. We're ready for you." I hear Peter call from the alley way and I join him and Uriah outside as Christina and Tobias exchange bewildered glances at each other.

Peter and Uriah make sure I have my hidden knife concealed on my right ankle and then check the left one again to make sure the trackers working.

"Ok, its like 11:30, are you ready?" Uriah looks worried but I nod my head yes and take my position out infront of a window so everyone inside can watch me.

It feels like forever that I am out there, and if it wasn't for my casual clothing I bet people would think I was a prostitute. But finally after about twenty minutes a black van pulls up.

"Hey aren't you a little young to be out this late?" A middle aged woman calls from the passenger seat. I can't see who is driving.

I take one look back at the window and even though I can't see them , I know they are there and I mouth 'Ready?'. I turn back to the van and move closer.

"Yeah I guess it is pretty late." I nervously choke out.

"Well if you look over there, there is a bus station and you can wait there instead of the corner." She says as she points down the street. I follow her gaze and turn my back to the van to get a full view. I'm just turning around as I hear the back door of the van open and feel two pair of hands pick me up and grab me. I'm thrown into the van and I feel another body so I guess I am not the only one they picked up tonight. I look up at the people who grabbed me and about faint.

Its a man and a woman. The girl is a very recognizable red head and the man is an unforgettable blonde. I gaze up in astonishment into their eyes because I just can't believe it.

They both smirk and the girl starts laughing that familiar laugh. "You looked confused? What, do you not remember us?" She says.

But of course I remember them. Brittany and Tyler.

Me and Tobias's old roommates.


End file.
